1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a fluorine-substituted alicyclic diol. The diol is used as a starting material for epoxy resins, polyurethane resins, polyester resins, and the like, which are characterized with excellent properties of heat resistance, water resistance, tracking resistance, weather resistance, and the like. These resins are used as adhesives, vehicles of paints, packing materials for electronic devices, etc.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is disclosed that bis(1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoro-2-hydroxyisopropyl)cyclohexane, a representative example of fluorine-substituted alicyclic diols, is prepared by a process in which hexafluoroacetone is free-radically added to cyclohexane in J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 89. pages 1422 to 1430 (1967). However, the period of time required for completing the reaction by this process is considerably long, and the yield is low, because of by-products such as cyclohexyl 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoroisopropyl ether, 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoro-2-cyclohexyl-2-propanol and the like, being generate in a large amount.